Remnants of Rey
by Angel J. Faux
Summary: Luke's Jedi are relocated, amongst them his daughter Rey, who is left on Jakku in order to guarantee her safety as The First Order and Kylo Ren begin to rise. Rey ensures Ben's redemption, she is her father's daughter. Sequel to A Shred of Light or prequel to The Force Awakens.
1. The First Battle

••••The First Battle••••

It happened as it was destined to, as Reyna insisted it had to happen, but thanks to her there were no casualties except that of The First Order and The Resistance. What was almost a full scale attack on the Jedi Academy, turned into the first official open battle between The First Order and The Resistance.

High above in the distance Luke watched as vibrant colors of the blasts colored the pale blue sky. Luke turned to watch as his sister searched for the infamous ship she'd heard was carrying her son. The ship that these days carried a shadowy figure that just days before had still been his nephew.

He didn't want to see the figure, he didn't want to be reminded, and he knew that his sister, mother to that curly haired boy, mother to that dead child inside the mask and dark robes would probably have an even harder time— and that's why he stayed despite how hard and painful it was.

Her face had aged more in the past few days then he'd seen it age in years, her lively glow and her lovely brilliance were short of dulled.

"Leia, why don't you just let the-"

Still, Leia rested against the control panel as she looked achingly out the glass,

"I have to see it Luke, I have to see him. He's here, I can feel it."

Luke's eyes narrowed,

"He's here, but you won't see him this time... you won't see him for a long time."

Her composure was compromised, he knew that,

"Leia, I'm sorry I couldn't turn him back, I'm sorry for-"

Leia shooked her head as she finally set herself into the chair,

"No, Luke, no. He can't be gone. Not Ben. How could he be gone? What have I done to deserve this? Was i-"

Luke shook his head even more violently before kneeling in front of Leia and resting his hands onto hers,

"This is not your fault Leia, what could you have done to deserve this? Nothing, absolutely nothing! His powers were just to great for his age, to great for him to manage to control."

Leia wept a while in silence for her son and Luke did not ask anything of her as she did.

The battle outside could still clearly be heard as the two siblings took comfort in the other's presence, as they rejoiced in the troubled peace that contrasted from the raging battle outside.

"What of the rest of them Luke? The First Order will not rest until all the Jedi are gone. There was no meet before, there will be non now. The Republic can't offer any sanctuary. It'd be too public, and you know they don't trust me anymore, there is no way I could intervene to help you."

Luke rested his forehead onto Leia's lap,

"Yes, I know. They'll be safe, it's all been taken care of. They'll be relocated, every one of them."


	2. A New Salvaged Hope

•••• A New Salvaged Hope ••••

He wondered if those force sensitive around his father had sensed the disturbance he sensed in Ben. The darkness growing but had just as he, ignored it because they couldn't bear to face the fact that they were losing Anakin.

 _Hide her. Hide her where not even you know where she is._

The warning had been clear, but his voice and the boy who spoken hadn't been.

"Hide her,"

Shivers ran through Lukes body as he repeated his dead nephews words.

"Take this, it's a map... Of where I'll be. Hide it. When the time is right, when all this ends give it to Reyna, retell her who she is, until then watch after her."

The thin man nodded,

"She'll be safe with me. But tell me... You know you'll confront Ben again-"

Luke closed his eyes and shook his head,

"Not Ben... Kylo Ren."

Lor Sen Takka nodded patiently in agreement,

"Kylo Ren, yes him. You will meet him again soon before you can hide. How will you hide the knowledge that you have of Reyna's location?"

"Force compartmentalization and conditioning. I will block all my memories of now. I will condition myself to false memories of her death. Not even I will remember Reyna lives on... And you will keep far of the First Order so no one else will ever know ."

"You put yourself through too much, Luke."

Luke sighed,

"Together... We are too strong, there's no way of knowing they don't already know we are here. Balance... Does it really exist?"

"I'm sure you'll find the answer is what you believed long ago. Don't give up. If Vader could have been redeemed-"

Luke shook his head, he rose from the ground softly and turned to the opening where sand still whirled calmly,

"A love, one thought long gone. Compassion, it was always there... Somehow, it'll find Ben. I know it, but that will also take a long time. The Galaxy will have to suffer the consequences of mynegligence for a while longer."

"A new hope _will_ come..."

Luke smiled,

"A new hope _will return,_ until then old friend _._ "

Luke left the tent and looked around before the flashes of the massacre that would take place there years laters dug through his vision.

He shut his eyes shaking his head as he tried to clear his mind of the images.

"Father, are you alright?"

Luke opened his eyes to find his hazel eye colored daughter staring at him with worry.

She shook off the large cloak and attempted to lighten the mood,

"Here father, perhaps it is the sun, you've not been near one like this since Tattooine."

Luke smiled and took it, he stared down at it before placing it back on. They walked in silence to his ship, she'd have to get used to it starting now he thought.

He hadn't wanted his daughter to ever live in these conditions, to live under a sun like the ones he'd grown up knowing. He didn't want the course sand gnawing at her skin and the sun burning through her features but he had to accept it if she were to stay alive.

"It'll be alright father."

Luke turned to Rey as her eyes sank to the ground,

"I'll bandage my arms to hide from the sun and I'll salvage what I can to survive."

A sad smile crept on Luke's lips,

"You'll salvage more than pieces of these old ships one day, you'll salvage the galaxy."

Rey embraced her father and together they climbed aboard the wide, double engined ship.

Luke locked the ship onto autopilot as Rey sat upon the ships bactabed. She cleared her mind before her father came and they began to carefully stare into each other's eyes.

Her fingeres curled around the bandages as Luke softly waved his fingers before Reyna's face,

" _Unkarr Plutt will take care of you_."

Rey's eyes instantly went blank as she replied monotonly,

" _Unkarr Plutt will take care of me_."

Tears threatened to cascade down Luke's cheeks as he continued,

" _Your family will return for you._ "

" _My family will return for me._ "

" _You must never leave Jakku... You are loved, your family..._ "

Luke's voice tore then as he held back his sobs.

" _I must never leave Jakku... I am loved... My family..._ "

" _Your family will come back for you, you must wait._ "

" _My family will come back for me, I must... Wait._ "

Luke's fingers tensed before Rey's body fell limbly to the side,

" _I am not your father._.."

Her eyes opened softly in short daze before repeating,

" _You are not my father.._."

And falling back into a deep sleep.

••••Author's Note••••

I would LOVE to thank GummyBear1178 for this chapter because of your review I was very excited to write this and I think it came out to be more than I expected so cheers to you and a million thank yous for the lovely review :) I wrote this just tonight that I read your review!

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!


	3. Distress Call

Luke stumbled weekly hearing his daughter's voice ring in his ears. His hands pressed at the edge of the control panel as his ship set a new course.

He turned away from the huge transparesteel to refrain from looking at the world he was leaving behind.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. It's for your safety, I promise you."

The R-2 unit gave an indication of understanding and made sad sounding noises at his master's side.

Luke turned around and smiled sheepishly at the droid,

"Thanks R-2."

He pressed his hand against the droids surface, soon enough Luke's ship reached a new atmosphere and he was force to take a seat.

With the ship's smooth landing onto the remains of his first Jedi academy, Luke removed his safety belt and got up,

"Now...let's go see the mess they've made R2."

The R2D2 unit followed close behind Luke as he exited the ship and found the rubble scattered.

Luke looked around, salvaging what he could and lit the remains of his academy on fire, the small R-2 unit slide to his side as he barely managed to hold his ground against the aching in his chest.

"The mask... It's gone."

Luke sighed deeply and heavily,

"...Ben."

Luke opened a slot on the old droid and dropped in a small chip piece.

"I should of left it on Endor..."

He shook the thought of regret away and pressed his had against the loyal unit,

"Goodbye, old friend."

Arto beeped before abruptly shutting down.

•••••

"General Leia, we've received a distress call."

Leia tried dismissing the man,

"There's a war to be won, we can't go saving everyone."

The man straightened forward,

"General— I'm afraid the distress call was made by Luke Skywalker. It's a droid... An R2D2 units- it's been tracked back to the first Jedi Academy he made."

Leias eyes widened,

"Prepare my ship immediately, along with an x wing freighter. Call in Dameron. No one else mustknow of this, make sure there's no leak."

"Yes, General."

The man left and Leia felt her knees give away to her feet and she was forced to rest against the large table in the seemingly obsolete room.

A single tear slid down from the general's face,

" _It's happening_..."

 _Luke, don't go._


	4. Beneath The Tree

The Knights of Ren moved in unison but one moved ahead of the rest, ready to strike Luke Skywalker down before another bore his red cross guard lightsabre through him.

The masked figure with silver flakes moved towards Luke but spoke to the rest of the Knights as he let the body of his own knight fall lifeless.

"I instructed that Skywalker was was not to be siezed till the girl was found."

Luke struggled upwards as Kylo Ren moved forward, his knights following his every movement just paces behind him,

"Where is she?"

The older man's blue eyes tried to pierce through the cold mask,

"She is gone," Luke said,

"You'll not find her. Here or anywhere."

Kylo Ren stepped forward, burying Ben deeper inside,

"Luke Skywalker, my patience is wearing thin. Where is the girl?"

"Your cousin. My daughter; Reyna. Rey..."

Luke moved his head, trying to forget something he'd unknowingly engraved in his own mind,

"She is dead."

There was a flinch, a flicker that both force users felt at the staggering words.

"That's a lie,"

Kylo Ren said— his voice almost as mechanical as Luke remembered his own father's... No, not his father, Vader.

Luke flinched as Ren's red light saber neared him,

"Where is she? I've felt her, you are hiding her."

The figure before him still seemed mechanical, but his emotions weren't as calculating as they'd been mere seconds ago. He felt Kylo Ren... No— Ben, grieving for his cousin.

Kylo Ren's gloved hands reached hovered over his uncle's face, his hands shook as he struggled for entrance.

"She is gone! Dead! Buried beneath your favorite tree!"

Luke could feel Ren's hate designated at him before both their glares were interrupted by another Knight of Ren who's mask was more teririfying then Ren's,

"Dig up the grave."

He said calling the stormtroopers.

"Where is the tree?"

Kylo Ren felt Luke's mind crack open ever so slightly at the distraction and he pushed through the barrier into the thin opening,

"No. There is no need."

Kylo Ren kept himself concentrated as Luke cried out in pain.

Visons blurred past him, a desert with two Suns, a young Leia Organa closing Luke and Han into a hug, Darth Vader battling him and then saving him. The memories began to move faster as the words rang in Kylo Ren's ears,

"You were right about me, tell your sister you were right."

All slowed down as he finally found what he'd been searching for but feared to find, Rey's body covered in blood as Luke hugged his daughter near, it'd been a blaster that had ended her, not just one wound but 5 scattered all about on her body.

She hadn't spoken, but thanks to her greatest effort at her worst moment she'd thought it,

Ben's tree.

The words lingered barely making it to a whisper in the force before her body went limb and Ren was pushed out of Luke's mind.

"Ren! There was a distress call signaled to this location, The Resistance leader is on her way."

The other terrifying figure of the Knights took a step forward,

"There'll never be a better time to strike her down, she-"

The blue eyed man felt the disbelief clench the weak leader,

"We're leaving. Two Knights, escort Skywalker aboard."


	5. Empty Space

_"He escaped! Killed two of the knights and lied to you,"_

 _Kylo Ren shook his head,_

 _"No, I- I saw it-"_

 _The hologram slammed the boy to the ground._

 _"He has hid her, I do not know where. But I know she is not dead. Surely you can feel it too."_

 _Kylo Ren closed his eyes in pain and attempt to sense the Rey's force signature, it was more him being more hopeful than being guided by the force._

 _"She is of no threat to us. If he is hiding her it is because he intends to keep her safe. She-"_

 _The ghostly figure seemed to growl as he continued,_

 _"You are right in that. We will not think of the girl until she comes into view again."_

 _Ben wasn't dismissed further, free from the invisible force he struggled up and he turned to leave as the hologram disappeared._

He'd thought he'd thank Luke someday for keeping Rey out of sight, by never inching close to his family... To Ben's family, if they hid, he would not search, but Reyna's possible reappearance had crumbled that possibility now.

Looking into the vast nothiningness of space Kylo Ren was sure he had sensed her, for an instant he could remember that the scavenger, just as Reyna, wore the distinctive 3 buned hair style Ben had made his cousin once a long time ago.

She had attacked him on instinct, with fear as soon as she saw him. She'd missed every attempted strike. There were remnant of the jedi teaching in her, he was sure.

He attacked furiously striking left and right, not really meaning to hurt her, just scare her. Her mind had suddenly opened to him and he set her to sleep and caught her.

He had layed her to bed in his ship, knowing she wouldnt wake up and studied her face.

She was beautiful with roughed features and skin that had been picked at by the sand. The skin near her cheeks was freckled and tan, worn dark by the sun. He had a hunch that had she not been so sun burnt she'd resemble Melina much more. And her eyes though closed told the story of a girl, like his Reyna, that carried many more years than she had. Her clothes were tainted and torn by the desert sand and sun but they beared a great similarity to Reyna's cloth and Jedi like style that they'd both worn in the academy.

Now her hair, he'd gotten a clear look at it in battle. Her hair was clear evidence that this was Reyna, he'd remembered he'd been taking care of her while Melina got ready. Reyna had been two and her hair stretched down to below her shoulder, he'd put all his effort into it, not leaving one strand out of place. Melina had come out and giggled at the little boys attempt at tying up his cousins hair, as soon as she'd noticed she'd hurt his feelings she'd hugged him, asked for his forgiveness and tightened the buns. Reyna had loved the hairstyle and had insisted to wear it everyday since.

He was brought back to dark space ahead of him once more, he didn't want to hurt her so he'd been careful in extracting information from her mind but it had all back fired in an instant when she managed to peak into his mind. Of course it wasnt only the fear of hurting her that had limited him, it was his fear of knowing the truth. What if she wasnt Reyna? Had she truly died then? If she hadnt died was her fate that of lost wonderer on a dessert planet or possibly worse? If this was Reyna, had she endured such hardshipful years because of him?

However, all those fears still existed, she had managed to escape before he was able to confirm anything and he didn't know which way of living had been worse.

Ren felt his cousin's presence flicker in the force before it disappeared completely. He shifted uncomfortably and instantly felt Snokes eyes on him and set his attention to the newly appeared hologram.

Snoke snarled at Ren,

"She's alive. She is with Skywalker."

Ren shivered at the prospect that Snoke knew he'd been thinking of Reyna.

The hologram mocked him,

"How sad... To think just when you'd murdered your father to extinguish the light within you, your beloved cousin returns."

 **••••Authors Note••••**

Sorry I haven't updated in like a year, I had heavy writers block for this particular story and after seeing _**The Last Jedi**_ I think I've been inspired again.

 ***SPOILERS****

So turned out Rey isn't Luke's daughter however one could still dream what that would of been like so here it is, and here it will continue to grow. Really sad to me that Rey isn't Luke's daughter because that means MY greatest fear has been realized, which is Luke never got married etc etc. More than anything thats WHY I wanted Rey to be his daughter but there great potential now to the canon star wars story that seems to be heading in another direction so thats good.


	6. Light on an Island

_"One quarter portion."_

 _Rey stared at blob like man in disbelief._

 _"Are you mad? These wer-"_

 _"Take it or leave it, you're holding up the line."_

 _Rey handed the spare parts she had salvaged and collected the portion. At this rate she'd starve but she reasoned that if she hadn't yet she probably wouldn't tomorrow._

 _The setting sun cast her shadow on the sand as she headed to the home she'd managed to make for herself. Every day passed by with few variations from the day before it. She was accustomed to this life now, 14 years had taught her that this life was probably less problematic than whatever was going on outside of the sandy planet. She was holding onto the only words she could remember. The only hope she had left._

Rey woke abruptly from her sleep at the sound of a wookie's roar and a droids anxious beeping. She sat up from the seat as she pretended to not be sleeping and replied.

"Yes R2, I'll tell him."

The droid beeped again and held a small needle out.

"Prick my finger?"

Before she could react further the droid had taken blood from her, and it beeped even more eagerly this time as it circled around the ship aimlessly

The trip in search of Skywalker had been a long one, but worth it as she thought about her friend Finn recovering distances away from her. If the last readings on his health were right she knew he'd be alright soon enough, but she feared him waking in the presence of strangers, she knew that feeling.

There was a natural instinct that pulsed her to certain spot on the island, as she climbed up the hill taking in all the green of the grass and blue of the ocean and sky she saw a grey figure at the edge. She searched for words and found she could only reach for her lightsaber in her bag as she came to a halt. The cloaked figure turned and removed his hood. Instinctively Rey extended the lightsaber in awe of the heroic jedi knight she'd heard so much about. Then finally she found words.

"We need your help. General Leia sent me."

The man stared at her in just as much awe.

"Rey."

There was silence as the waves crashed against the island and still she waited with the lightsaber extended in her hand. Before she could speak again the saber was pulled from her hand by an invisible force and set onto the hands of the jedi.

He looked at it and ignited it in wonder.

"We need you, the resistance."

Both were brought back as Skywalker extinguished the blue light of the saber.

"Your droid, he's waiting for you."

Luke rose his head from the hilt of the saber and walked passed her. The trip back to the ship seemed shorter and Rey noticed when he was taken aback by the sight of the ship.

"The falcon."

The old mans eyes seemed to rejuvenate in an instant as he hurried to the ship.

"R-2! Han! Chewbacca!"

Rey arrived onto the ship just in time to hear the name of Han Solo and flinched as Chewbacca and R2 came into sight.

The roars and beeps were louder than she had remembered them to be as the wookie pulled the seemingly tiny man into a hug and ruffled his hair.

"I missed you too old friend."

The man seemed to wait and look around as he leaned down to greet his droid.

"Of course I've missed you R2. Daughter? what do you mean?"

He shook his head trying to focus, "R2, where's Han?"

The excitement of the room died down and was replaced with a grieving energy. Rey knew he felt it, and finally the wookie roared weakly and once again embraced Luke.

The man attempted to hold in his tears, "How?"

There was barely a whimper this time from Chewbacca and Rey could tell understanding dawned on Luke. Pain was written all over his face, yes, he knew now.

 **••••Author's note••••**

 **If you're here for the NEW CHAPTER please check out the previous one! I switched up the order sorry!**


End file.
